


Educating Gwaine

by Matthew1972



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Feathers & Featherplay, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking, gambling and showing up late for duty… Gwaine had pushed Arthur too far. He needed to be taught the values of how worthy it could be to listen to his King. It was the one private lesson in knighthood none knew better than Leon and the only one they both believed would educate Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson one

No more lenience and no more excuses, Arthur was done with the way his newly appointed knight behaved. The drinking and gambling were bad enough, but to show up late for training three times in one week? The nerve! 

Far too often Gwaine rubbed him up the wrong way and it caused both of their reputations harm in the long term. The longer Arthur let him get away with it or the more he joked it off, the less his other knights seemed to respect him as their ruler. His lenience had made way for other late arrivals and he could afford it no more. This was the last time someone tried his authority. "My chambers, now", his order broke no argument. Mutters filled the air as he walked away in what he deemed his best assured manner. He did not listen to them though, because he knew Leon as his knight commander would ensure Gwaine followed the order and that no one would interfere with it.

His temper had not lost any of its edge by the time Gwaine sauntered into the royal chambers after him. Arthur could see there was mirth in his eyes as much as defiance. An excuse, or maybe a joke, rested on his tongue surely, but he would not give his knight a chance to speak it. "Not a word, Gwaine. For once you shall listen to me."

An exaggerated bow of mock obedience made him realise that Gwaine knew he had once more pushed his buttons, "Whatever you say."

In two steps Arthur closed the distance between them and he pushed Gwaine hard, his backside meeting the edge of the table. "You are a knight now, behave like one. When I give you an order follow it, for a change. I am your commander, your King. At least have some respect, if not for me then for yourself. This shameless drinking effects your fighting and you know it. Any of us can beat you if you're drunk like this."

Gwaine pushed back the hair from his face and met his stare. It was only then that Arthur realised he had kept his right hand on his knight's chest. He knew he ought to pull it back, but in the mood he was in he enjoyed the power of keeping Gwaine in check, for now. 

"I bet you can't. And I am not even drunk… yet, which is a shame." Gwaine shrugged, with a wink on his face that only served to infuriate Arthur even further.

In one quick move Arthur had crossed the line into personal space. His hand pushed harder against Gwaine's chest, holding him firmly against the table edge, while his knee rested between legs. With alert eyes he scanned for how Gwaine would react. One blink and black pupils widened in fear, or was it something else? Arthur filed away the reaction for later to speak in his most dangerous voice, "We will settle this between us. If I beat you right here in my chambers you will follow my orders without as much as a complaint."

There was no warning as hands slammed into his chest to push him backwards. "And if I win, what shall be my reward?"

"Not going to happen." Arthur denied his taunt even as he reacted quickly, relying on his instinct and training as a fighter. In an effort to gain the upper hand again he swung back at Gwaine, succeeding on making him stumble. 

They met in a blur of movement. Hands struggled for purpose while fists and arms sliced through the air in an effort to hit the other. Anger and frustration surfaced harder and faster between them than it ever had before. Arthur grunted, unsure how he got in this mess, but fiercely determined to win this fight. One way or another Gwaine would learn to listen, or he would lose all credit as the King.

A stumble had Gwaine with his back against the wall. They both panted harshly, for a moment taking a breather from the fight though the intensity between them remained unchanged. Arthur was met with a look of defiance and the ever present, subtle smell of mead coming from the man he held up standing with all of his strength. "Do you yield?"

"No way!" Hands clawed at his arms, trying to free from a steady hold. 

To strengthen his position of dominance over the other man Arthur moved in closer. While he bridged the gap between them and his leg accidentally brushed against the surprisingly hard bulge hidden underneath the laces of Gwaine's breeches a thought came to mind. Maybe he wasn't the only one turned on by the mutual closeness as they fought? 

It seemed to him Gwaine too felt how adrenaline and anger sometimes could become something else, something dangerous… and deliciously wicked. The realisation of their sudden shared lust had Arthur jump to the solution of his problem. If Gwaine did not listen to his arguments or even yielded in this fight, then maybe the way to get through to him was a lesson of a whole different kind. 

"Have you ever been with a man, Gwaine?"

Wide eyes met his glare of curiosity. Brimmed with lust they seemed to narrow in on his growing desire to have this man. In silence Gwaine sized him up to seek for the right way to answer the no doubt last request he expected to come from Arthur.

"Have you ever wanted it so bad that you would take it in any way you can?"

"Gods yes, give it to me… if you dare." Gwaine blurted out the truth he could no longer contain within his breeches. 

Arthur met the challenge without hesitation. Anger turned to heated passion, his hands sought out skin and tore apart the thin fabric of Gwaine's tunic. He grinned when he saw the bewilderment and lust war in brown eyes. It amused him how his knight did not think him capable of such raw need and going through with such blatant un-noble behaviour. 

Taking advantage of the startled lapse in motion Arthur untied the leather laces of Gwaine's breeches and he let them drop down to the floor. He kissed Gwaine hard on the mouth and was happy to let him take charge for a few moments, by untying his breeches in return.

Using the distraction Arthur wrapped his hands around Gwaine's hips. He forced himself away from the hot kiss to turn the other man around. Then he bend him over the large table in his chambers with one practiced speedy move. He grinned at the way Gwaine squirmed underneath his grip as he held him down, "I thought you said I could take you…"

"I never said I would make it easy on you", Gwaine muffled while he tried to get up. 

"Oh no, you don't", Arthur refused to allow Gwaine to regain some control. With one hand he pushed him back down, using his height as leverage to keep the knight glued to the table surface. With his knee he parted naked legs and he spat in his free hand. Wasting no time he let wet fingers trail between arse cheeks, once… twice… and then he slipped them inside of Gwaine, meeting only a little resistance.

"I…", whatever Gwaine was about to say ended on a moan, for Arthur had wriggled his fingers into just the right spot. "Gods… don't… stop." Another unyielding brush into the bundle of nerves hidden inside Gwaine had him falter into a muttered curse. 

Eager to loosen him up even further Arthur added another finger. Gwaine hissed, a wince of pain tumbling from his lips, but when there was not even a mutter of protest uttered Arthur kept sliding his joint fingers in and out of the tight channel. 

Arthur almost came undone watching Gwaine push back onto his fingers, even though he seemed to still struggle to get out from under his firm hold. The anger had not yet subsided, that much was clear in the way Gwaine half tried to push away while the other half of him wanted was what offered anyway. Deciding on not being too cruel for too long Arthur pulled out his fingers. Before Gwaine could even finish the whimper of complaint he joined their bodies together by pushing his cock hard into his knight.

"Arthur!" The half pained cry at being opened up slightly too fast was filled with lust at the same time. "Damned", the curse ended on another moan. The sound of pained pleasure was enough for Arthur to pull nearly free and then with one swift roll of his hips he slammed back inside again. Met with a groan of need he set a fast and furious pace, in memory of his anger and the fight he had now won in a whole other way then he had originally intended.

Thrust for thrust he felt Gwaine loosen up. Even though the fight had not gone from his knight altogether, if his curses and promises of "next time" were anything to go by, Arthur found his every thrust was met with a wriggle of the firm arse below him. Finally Arthur dared to pull back the hand he had stretched out on the middle of Gwaine's spine, the one which held him in place. 

"Sire… Gwaine… thought this might happen." Just in time a new set of hands grabbed a hold of Gwaine to prevent him from breaking free. As they wrapped around his wrist they locked the knight back into his place, trapped bend over on the table once more. Undeterred Leon continued, "Good thing I walked over when I did."

Arthur looked up and he met the eyes of his second in command over Gwaine's bared body with a smile on a face. Not for one beat had Arthur missed how his voice sounded far more husky than usual. "How long have you been watching?"

"Not long", Leon admitted. "But please, Sire. Don't let me interrupt you."

"Did you lock the door?" His question was met with a knowing eye roll.

"No, what… wait…" Gwaine muttered, while he tried to glare at Leon. "You knew all along."

Leon grinned, "Of course I know, I always know when our King wants to teach one of his knights a lesson in obedience. Are you willing to learn, Gwaine? Will you take it like a man? Trust me, many of his orders are worth to listen to." 

Arthur grinned at the way Leon admitted to his loyalty, confirming to him what they shared since they both were still squires. The innocent boys who started training together had become so close it was on some nights hard to know where one ended and the other began. Their bond of loyalty as knights had turned to love… and to a level of understanding that went deeper than most. Arthur had explored every inch of Leon, and he knew of every single one of his one of his secret desires. In turn Leon knew the key to taking Arthur apart in a cloud of pure ecstasy. They were so in tuned to the other that they needed no words to shape their latest fantasy, because they both saw no other way to teach Gwaine there was more than one way to serve…

"Gods… I can't… Arthur… Leon… this is so unfair", Gwaine tried to protest, but the pants and moans between words caused by every single shallow thrust Arthur kept up throughout betrayed how ready he was to be taken.

Arthur nodded to Leon once, a silent order to continue holding Gwaine locked where he was so he could properly tear him apart. Wrapping his hands around narrow hips he grounded himself so he could go faster and faster in his trusting. Met on each roll of his hips with a gripping tightness his pleasure built fast. The picture of Gwaine held in place so firmly between his cock and Leon's hands added even more to his pleasure. Bend to submission Gwaine's well sculpted body was a sight to behold, even made more perfect with his long locks of dark hair all in a mess and his back covered in a sheen of sweat. 

In his sudden need to make more of a mess of the beautiful body he had melted into a pool of want Arthur pulled out as he came. He let his come splutter onto Gwaine's lower back and legs with a moan of his name. As he came down from his high he met Leon's eyes. "Your turn", he mouthed. 

"One order for today's lesson", Arthur said out loud. "Leon will let go of your wrists. Stay where you are until I tell you to come and we will speak of it no further. I accept your apology and spare you a night in the dungeons. Will you accept?"

A shaky breath passed, "Alright… I accept"

Arthur waited for Leon to walk around the table. He met him in a kiss and helped him untie his breeches. "Take him hard and fast, Leon."

"What…", Gwaine began but to Arthur's amused he fell short when Leon laid his hand on the swell of his arse with a hushed, "Just one order. I know you can do it."

Leon had barely finished his words of encouragement when he slammed his cock inside just like Arthur had ordered him to. The resulting yelp and the sight of Gwaine gripping the table edge for some support made him smile. 

Eager moans and slaps of flesh pushing against flesh filled the royal chambers. The filth and beauty of it almost made Arthur harden again. The sight of two handsome men getting each other off in the best possible way took his breath away. Unable to resist he walked over to kiss Gwaine between his shoulder blades. "Beautiful", it was but one whisper, but he felt the answering shiver of lust anyway. "You enjoy being taken apart like this. The way our cocks fill you to the hilt in one go, relentlessly pushing harder without any mercy. You crave it, even when it may mean you can barely walk tomorrow."

"Hmm", it was more of a loud moan than an answer, yet it was enough for Arthur to nod to Leon to take it up a notch.

Leon pulled Gwaine closer to him, so he could go even deeper inside of him and ensure the right angle to hit his prostate on every push. Arthur saw him lose more of his collected self in favour of getting off. Harder and harder Leon gripped the narrow hips as his pace grew frantic in his need for release. Once more… twice…

Quickly Arthur grabbed Gwaine by his hair with some gentleness. He rolled his face to the side and brushed a few stray locks of hair aside to kiss him on the lips. "Now, come for me, Gwaine. Do it…"

Awed that he had timed them right Arthur saw how Gwaine spilled his release over the table with a loud shout while Leon halted deep inside of the tight arse. The stuttered moan of sheer pleasure Arthur recognized far too well told him Leon too came hard.

By the time both resurfaced from the aftermath Arthur had tied the laces of his breeches back up again and with one order he picked up the key to his door from the floor. "That was the first and last lesson. Do not ever cross me again, Gwaine." He left them behind with his parting order, "Oh, and someone clean up this mess."


	2. Lesson  two

Indeed Gwaine could barely walk without wincing for the next day and even as the days turned into a week Arthur's lesson remained with him. It stunned him still he had let it get so far, and even more that he did not regret being taken so thoroughly by a man for the first time in his life. In an odd way he embraced the fact it was Arthur who had pleasured him so relentlessly. Like always no one pushed him further than the infuriating man he had sworn to serve. Why was that again?

It made no sense either Leon out of all the knights in Camelot had been there, had held him down even when he was fucked into oblivion not only by his King but by Leon too. There honestly was no other way to express in his mind what had happened. Arthur had shown him he had balls after all… as well as passion. The thing he could not quite admit to himself however was that maybe Arthur had a point. 

Gwaine knew he'd gone beyond his normal drinking amounts and his habit to sleep in after spending the night in a woman's arms. But how could he tell anyone that on some days he felt strangely alone and so far out of his depth in Camelot? How could he admit to the more experienced knights he wanted to fit in among the ranks so badly that he blew it with their leader time and time again? 

"Stick to the limits, Gwaine", he muttered to himself. So far he had crossed every line and vow he had set for himself the day Arthur bestowed him his title. Maybe he deserved his punishment and maybe he should learn from it, but in the back of his mind a persistent need for another lesson like the first one begged him to be heard. 

Would Arthur bend him over the table again? The same table he could hardly look at now without being reminded of fast he had bended over it to receive his punishment, thank you very much, Milord. 

Gwaine groaned, lowering his head to the counter at the tavern with a thud. By the Gods he had it bad if he wanted to be taken over any surface so hard that his teeth rattled. No, he could not keep doing it to himself. Already his breeches felt too tight. He needed some help with his arousal. Yes… this was what he could do. Any woman would do, wouldn't she? In his drunken stagger out of the tavern he missed how two pairs of blue eyes met in an unspoken agreement…

The first woman he passed ignored him with a huff. The second smiled sweetly, but then stammered excuses about her husband and hurried off. Maybe the third one was his lucky charm then. Her blush made him smile and so he teased her some more. He kissed her hand and when her doe eyes met his in a hidden look of want he realised he had not lost his touch after all. Leading her on by her hand he made an effort to stop every now and then. In the middle of the street he caressed her through her cheap, thin dress. She giggled some more and he cupped her clothed breast, whispering sweet words of platitudes in her ear. 

"Come with me", he led her on further. In front of the door of his chambers he pulled her close to him. "My sweet lady, will you come inside?" He winked to her to emphasize he had meant the innuendo. Her giggle was rather charming, until all of a sudden it trailed off into an awed, "Sir Leon." 

In a flash Gwaine turned around to face the other man who troubled his thoughts, the man who served Arthur in far too many ways. "Leon, what brings you here?"

The short, but ordered answer made shivers travel over his spine. "Sir Gwaine. You are wanted in Arthur's chambers, now. It is an order."

*****

The silence which greeted him was deafening. Blue eyes glared at him, as if they tried to see right through him. Finally the silence shattered, "You tease women and take them to your chambers, no matter if you do so publicly."

"What if I do?" Gwaine saw no problem in taking his pleasure and offering others some in return. How could Arthur object after what he did to him? He had half the mind to ask it out loud, but his King beat him to it.

"You are a knight now, Gwaine. Conquests are one thing; practically devouring a young woman where everyone can see you do it is another. You need to learn to be patient." 

Gwaine shrugged, "Where is the harm in kissing?"

"No harm at all", Arthur began and in his pause he stepped closer. "But in the middle of the street you could ruin her reputation. If any other man sees her reactions he may deem her a flirt, or worse. Think of her, Gwaine, think of how many people are stuck in the old ways of propriety. You as a knight have to be above carnal pleasures… at least out on the streets. In here however…"

Stunned Gwaine felt how Leon pulled his wrists behind his back. Where had he sprung from so silently? Oh yes, he reminded himself, the tall knight had walked in his footsteps as he made his way over. Had Leon awaited a wordless order, was that it? 

Still hard in his breeches, because he was denied his pleasure Gwaine moaned, a silent and barely there sound he could not stop from escaping.

"Oh Gwaine", Arthur grinned as he stepped into his personal space. "Lesson two will be so much fun. Patience is a virtue you know and you shall learn to use it with dignity." Pliant, full lips pulled his into a sweet, lingering kiss that had him gasp in want.

He ought to object, right? His treacherous body however leaned back into the solid presence behind him. In answer Leon chuckled, "Seems to me like he had a head start."

Arthur laid his hand on his fully clothed cock and squeezed. Even over the rush of blood pumping faster south he heard his tormenter grin, "Poor Gwaine, how long have you been so hard? How much do you want it?"

To hide the truth of his answer and the full depth of what he truly craved Gwaine glared back at him, "Let me go."

There was only an amused eye roll of disbelief while Arthur undid his belt with a smirk. "Take him over to the bed", the order was met by Leon with nothing but quiet obedience.

Gwaine however refused to go willingly. If they wanted to tease someone they'd damn well pick someone else instead. He was annoyed and sexually frustrated enough as it was. 

Two against one just wasn't fair, far from it in fact. Even though on some days Gwaine liked those odds he did not in the least bit appreciate them today. In Arthur's domain it was asking for trouble and sure enough he found himself spread out on the bed before his two tormentors. It stunned him how easily Leon tuned into what Arthur wanted. Like one they worked together in tying his wrists to the headboard and his ankles to the bottom end, with his legs opened wide enough to leave him vulnerable. "What…", he spluttered, but his words fell short into Arthur's teasing open mouthed and sloppy kiss. 

"Hush, no one can hear you protest. We will take all night and you will learn not to object to what we give you, I promise…" A hand moved into his line of sight. Gwaine blinked, was that a feather Arthur held carefully between two fingers? He swallowed at the way Arthur twirled it around and he moved in to whisper against his ear. "Patience, Gwaine… patience."

Shaking his head in denial of his torment Gwaine protested, "You can let me go now. I get your point." He was met with two grins, and two gleams of shared wickedness.

"Not a chance", Arthur trailed off as he nodded to Leon. His only warning was the shimmer of metal caught in the light of a candle. With a few well placed cuts the clothes fell from his body, lost forever to the sharp end of a dagger. 

Gwaine's glare of shocked surprise and anger however fell victim rapidly to the sweet trail of kisses the two men placed along his legs, then his abdomen and all the way up to his nipples. Like one they moved, each pulling a hardened nub inside their mouths. The wet heat had him arch into it. Too good, they already had him wired so high that he could almost come, almost… for they moved away like one too.

His frustrated groan was met by Leon lying down by his side and licking gently along the shell of his ear. Gwaine shivered wantonly, unable to hide how his need set his body on fire. "He who protests too much. You want this, don't you? Need us to show you the way." The husky edge to Leon's voice added to his growing want. How could the man be so right about what he was just trying to figure out for himself? What did it even mean that he wanted this more than anything, even though he felt frustrated beyond believe? 

A soft, barely there touch tickled the inside of his left thigh. Oh no, the feather! It soon followed an invisible path of curves and evasive lines around his hard cock. A cursed path left only to the imagination of Arthur. His tormentor grinned softly, a sound of joy not many people heard come from their king. In an odd way Gwaine felt privileged, but in another he cursed how the man's focus solely locked on teasing every nerve ending of his naked body.

"You should see yourself", Leon offered in another husky whisper. "Spread out for him like that, all ready to be taken and yet denied the finest touch of all. How beautiful you are, writhing on the sheets and biting back your moans. Come on, you know you want to make a sound. Let him have it, Gwaine."

To his annoyance both men pulled a cursed, loud moan out of him when at the same time they moved in for the kill. While Leon flicked his tongue along the sensitive skin of his neck Arthur finally trailed the feather along the underside of his cock… the soft caress enough to render him to the writhing pool of mess Leon promised him he would be.

"That's more like it." 

His friends met with a chuckle straight over his body. They kissed, deeply and fully aware of the fact that he watched them, awe struck at the knowing intimacy and the lack of shyness between them. The instant they parted they returned their full attention onto teasing him even further, now both of them using soft white feathers to tickle and arouse at once. It was too much and yet none of the barely there touches got him what he wanted.

Moans turned to begs of "please" and "more", but Gwaine did not care any longer how much noise he made. If they would just… but time and time again they refrained from kissing or licking where he needed them to. Only the softest feather light touches caressed him into such an aching mess of need that he knew it would take no more than a proper touch to have him come shamelessly fast.

However a pinch on the base of his cock had him growl in anger. "No!" His frustrated shout at being denied so cruelly broke his voice. Hoarse he cursed out, "Get me off, please. I need this… want this." The admission blurted out of him after being kept on the edge for far too long to his liking.

"We know", Arthur smiled knowingly as he pushed himself up and away. "You want me to take you like I did last time, but it won't be so easy. I am going to undress now and slide inside you, slowly… and deeply. I will find the spot within you which makes you see stars and hit it on every single slow thrust. Are you ready for it? Do you want what I offer, truly Gwaine?"

Speech had lost him, when Arthur started to undress, revealing beautiful golden skin and a sculpted body. Too soon he moved out of his sight, but Gwaine did not complain when his ankles were freed. Now they were getting somewhere…

In awed silence Gwaine could only watch as if he were an outsider at the way Arthur crawled onto the bed. He grabbed his left legs and lifted them over wide shoulders. With his arms stretched high above him still Gwaine whimpered at how in spite of it all he submitted to the man who knelt between his legs. One unsteady breath escaped him when Arthur slowly slipped inside of him. The teasing burn was enough to render him to a pile of over sensitive nerves instantly. "Please…"

It did not even surprise him how easily the hard cock slipped inside him. Even though his every nerve ending stood at a knife's end he had never felt so ready to be taken. Far too slowly the burn of friction turned into a cloud of bliss. Like promised the hardness inside of him caressed his prostrate, and again on the next gentle roll of hips.

"The way you take him", Leon almost grunted. "So willing, so pliant. Do you have any idea how hard you make me?" Gwaine blinked open eyes he had closed in his focus on his own arousal and turned his head to his left where Leon sat. Indeed he was hard, the tip of his cock leaking with precome as he fisted himself. "Will you let go when he orders it? Will you listen?"

Gwaine nodded mutely, lost in the sound of Leon's voice forming such filthy words and the sight of how he helped himself to his release. Even better though was the deep tantalizing feeling of having Arthur burrow his thick cock inside of him. The slow and hot friction of his love making made Gwaine harder than he had ever been, but another tiny pinch pulled him back from the edge one final time. "Soon…", the promise though infuriating was enough now. He could no longer help it, Arthur had him under a spell he could not break free from… not even if he wanted to. Not that he had any inclination of the sort, not anymore.

Once more Arthur pulled out his cock, leaving Gwaine feel open and bereft, until he was filled so fast and deep at once that they both came like one. "Yes", the shout of release and triumph was theirs combined. Lesson two drew to a halt, as did the night.


	3. Lesson three

The tavern was filled to the roof with laughing knights. Leon enjoyed nights like this when they had gathered after a successful quest. It was so satisfying to know that his people were safe, and the monster which had threatened them all was killed at their hands. On days when everything ended well he understood why Gwaine enjoyed drinking so much and he was happy to join in. As he sat on his chair he watched the man who had been on his mind more than he had any right to. 

The lessons meant for Gwaine had left him with heated thoughts whenever he retreated to his chambers alone. Left to his thoughts Leon could only relive how Arthur and he had broken Gwaine down to a writhing mess of pure want. The three of them together somehow fitted, but to tell Arthur how he envisioned that one? No, he wasn't so brave that he would face the hurt if his idea backfired. After all, who said Gwaine wanted it any longer? What if it was just a phase for the rugged ladies man? No… it was best if he kept these fantasies to himself.

Leon turned his focus back onto the man in question. Always the centre of attention Gwaine grinned as he continued his story, "I tell you, she had long legs and when they wrapped around me she screamed to be fucked." Leon blinked at the blatant way brown eyes filled with mirth caught a hold of his. "She wanted it so much she did not care that her twin sister could overhear us." Did the knight have a dead wish? Did he not realise Arthur had come in behind him just when the maid had topped their drinks?

"Gwaine", his hissed warning did not stop the filthy tale.

"In fact she called out for her and then there were two."

Sir Renard slurred in drunken amazement, "No way!" The man who stood next to the older knight however did not look amused or confused at all. Stern faced Arthur glared, waiting to time his reaction just right. Leon knew it was only a matter of time now.

"Two at once. I could not walk straight for days!"

Arthur coughed deliberately and in a flash Gwaine winked to Leon. He turned around to raise his tankard to Arthur. "Sire… have one on me. We are celebrating our victory."

"I can see that."

Leon intervened in spite of his better judgement, "Just this once, please Arthur." He had no objection to another lesson, but he knew that it would befit the crime and if that meant what he thought it might mean…

"You too, Sir Leon?"

Leon bowed his head in recognition of the inevitable. Arthur's glare was mixed with mirth and a touch of anger, which spoke volumes of what came next. "My chambers, the both of you." Trouble had hit and even though he dreaded it Leon could not help how the lust stirred up from deep within him. 

As he made his way over to Arthur's chamber he could not meet the eyes of the two other men. To get publicly dressed down was bad enough, but in the tavern when everybody watched? He blushed even thinking about it… and he knew that Arthur knew how it made him feel ashamed and highly aroused at once. The arrogant, royal voice of doom he called it in his mind. When his king spoke so self assured and in a voice that broke no argument the battle was already lost. Arthur rejoiced in knowing this particular secret way too much some days…

The door slammed shut behind them, "What were you thinking? Using your mouth for such filth? Have you forgotten that you are knights?"

At his side Gwaine grinned, "Did you enjoy my story then, Milord?" The title rolled far too teasingly of his tongue to hold any respect within.

"Gwaine", Leon hissed in warning for the second time that night. It was useless though. 

To his dread Gwaine glared at Arthur and he stepped into his personal space. "Admit it, it turned you on. Twins, Sire." He winked to Leon, who could only stare back at Gwaine debating if he admired the brave attempt or if he should fear how much further he landed them both in trouble.

"Lesson three. You want to use your mouth? Then let me show you how it should be done properly." In a momentum of speed Arthur had pushed Gwaine against the door, holding him up with a knee between his legs and his hands locked in a tight grip above his head. "I give you only one chance to decline my offer. If you stay you shall heed my orders, if you can't obey me or if you speak out of line again I will have you locked in the dungeons for a day. These are the rules for tonight, am I clear?"

Gwaine nodded mutely. 

"Good", in a more assured movement of his strong body Arthur let go of Gwaine's wrists to unclasp the necklace the knight wore. Leon saw how Gwaine narrowed his eyes while he fought to stay silent in spite of his confusion. "Undress for me, the both of you."

Leon shared a glance with Gwaine, who shrugged before he complied. Leon followed in his wake, fingers slightly shaking from his effort to contain the excitement and lust stirring even firmer inside him. "Sir Leon, bring me the laces of your shirt", the order and the way Arthur spoke his name almost had him moan. Too much. How did Arthur reduce him to such a mess of want so fast? It was almost embarrassing… almost, because he wanted it so much that a part of him did not care about his shameless longing. 

Holding the laces in his hand Leon watched Arthur zero in on Gwaine again. "Your necklace will be your undoing today. It will be my hold over you while I punish you until I say you are off the hook." With deft fingers he stroked along Gwaine's rapidly hardening cock. Then with precise care he twisted the silver chain around the base of it and he tied it off, leaving the pendant and ring dangle from the end. 

"What the…", Gwaine faltered, eyes wide and his voice breaking under a firm stare. 

"Ah, not a word, I said. Last warning." Arthur petted a flank when the knight nodded. Then he turned to Leon, who realised he was as doomed as Gwaine was.

"Arthur please…", he risked. A finger pressed against his lips to stop him dead in his tracks. Leon bowed his head in submission, silently thrilled and frustrated at once when Arthur accepted the laces from his hands.

"Always my obedient one", Arthur reminded him of the vow he made in the heat of passion, the one he lived and loved by, in spite of himself. He would never turn his King down, never, and not only because he was his commander. It went far beyond him, for he admired Arthur in so many more ways than one. So without a word he let Arthur grab his cock and tie the laces around its base, even though it would kill him he could not come when he wished to.

"Much better", Arthur stepped back to admire his work. "You wanted to use your mouths and I shall let you." He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bedside. "I will sit here and watch you two use it on each other for anything you like. No hands, no fingers… or anything else. Just your tongue and lips. Let me see your filthy mouths at work. I will release you once I feel you have learned your lesson."

Leon walked over to the bed, slightly nervous when Gwaine fell behind. He turned around and seeing the doubt in his friend's eyes he risked, "Gwaine?" 

"I…", Gwaine began, glancing nervously to Arthur. "I've never…"

Blue eyes found Leon and when Arthur nodded he understood he was left in charge just for this moment of doubt. "Neither one of us will hold it against you if you back out now."

"No… I…want this", for once Gwaine blushed. "Show me, please."

Unable to help himself Leon felt his desire stir. To think he would be the first to show Gwaine how to please a man in such a way. He grabbed a hand, "It will be so good, Gwaine."

Brown eyes glared between Arthur and their necklace trapped cocks, making Leon grin in understanding. "To be denied makes it even better, but don't ever tell Arthur I said it. We don't want to inflate his ego even further", his half whisper was met two chuckles. 

"No more words", Arthur warned with a nod the lesson had truly begun. 

Hand in hand they dropped down onto the bed. Leon decided to go easy on Gwaine, starting by kissing him deeply. Their fingers stayed entwined while they deepened the kiss. Leon focussed on Gwaine and pleasing him. He tongued a trail along his throat and let it slip further down. A gentle bite on a nipple had Gwaine moan out loud. Leon put his hand on a muscled chest in gesture of "stay where you are."

The answering nod was all he needed to continue his exploration of skin even further south. Slowly and teasingly he dipped his tongue in Gwaine's belly button. Rewarded with a breathless moan Leon continued his path along the soft hairs on taut abdomen and the hard cock resting on it. When he reached the bottom of the hard shaft he could not help but smile, the sight of Gwaine's silver pendant resting where it did turned him on. With every shallow movement of his hips the knight unintentionally made the crest dangle against the sensitive skin there. Leon could not help but wonder what it felt like. 

Met with whimpers of need Leon licked his path back up until he reached the tip. His lips wrapped around Gwaine and then he slowly sucked the shaft inside his mouth, deeper and deeper until he could take it no further. Breathing through his nose he hollowed his cheeks to suck even harder. A hand fisted in his hair in a wordless command to 'please keep on going." Unable to resist the temptation he did as asked and sucked even harder on the cock in his mouth. Letting go for a moment he took a breath, then he set a rhythm to lick a path up and down, every now and then alternating with taking Gwaine inside as deep as he could.

Panting harshly he came up to breathe in some much needed air. Leon grinned at the soft, disappointed whine and groan of frustration coming from Gwaine. He was so hard now, not unlike Leon himself. It felt so good and yet… they both needed more, so much more. 

Leon nodded to Gwaine before he turned him over on his belly. Pleased that Gwaine allowed him to do so, even though he had frowned in confusion, he turned his attention to his friend's shapely backside and the swell of his arse. Starting in the middle of the spine Leon licked his way downwards, teasingly slow and yet faster than he intended. He wanted this, dreamt of it even in the privacy of his own chambers.

Encouraged by the sight of a lean back he grabbed a pillow and put it underneath Gwaine's hips. He dipped his tongue between arse cheeks and found the opening there. Softly he dipped inside, a shallow flick of his tongue.

"Oh…", Gwaine's stuttered half whispered moan made Leon grin.

He dipped his tongue even further inside and felt Gwaine quiver around him, making no other sound then the muffled curse into the mattress below them. Leon did not waste any time to set a pace of fast shallow licks. More and more Gwaine loosened up around him and so Leon pushed his tongue out even further. He grabbed Gwaine by the hips when the knight began to thrust shallowly, trying to get even more of a good thing. 

"Please, so good…" The muffled words were the only sound in the room, aside from the sloppy wet sound Leon created with his tongue against heated skin. The combination seemed to satisfy Arthur, because he did not intervene even though the silence was broken for a moment. He remained seated in the chair, which stood in the shadows of the chambers. Leon heard him moan softly, as if he bit back the sound, and he understood why Arthur had not reacted. He was as turned on as they were. 

All of a sudden Gwaine moved away. Wide eyed and smiling with a lust filled stare he turned to Leon. Pointing at the mattress and then between the both of them he seemed to suggest they turn it around. Before Leon could even react Gwaine flipped him onto his stomach and he pushed him down onto his belly. 

It did not surprise Leon to find Gwaine was a fast learner. An eager tongue lapped at his spine, only to trail down to where he wanted it. The warm wet tongue which pushed into him however still took his breath away. So good, so hot…

Deeper it went and Leon could almost shout out his frustrated lust. Why had Arthur bound them in the way he did? Punishment he had said, well indeed it was that. Leon was so hard now that he could feel the precome smear over his lower abdomen. The maddening friction of his shallow movements around Gwaine made him believe eh could come on the wicked caresses of one tongue alone… if only the laces around his cock did not prevent him. 

His hands curled into the sheets in a need for something to ground him under the sweet assault. He would not have guessed that Gwaine had never gone down on a man this way if he had not been told. So skilfully, so utterly wrong and right all at once that this knight who used his mouth for talking mostly could do such delightful things to him.

The edges of his consciousness blurred as the cloud of pleasure build and build. He wanted to come… no, needed to come more than anything. It seemed like a long time had passed, and maybe it had. Gwaine continued to lick him, bite him gently on his arse cheeks every now and then to keep him on the edge. Where he had learned to do it? Leon could not help but feel that Gwaine needed to vent his frustration and the only way to not beg, or speak, was to turn his anger onto Leon… even though it would not help either one of them.

Just when he thought he could take it no more a hand reached underneath him at the same time Arthur whispered into his ear, "I order you to come, Leon." Unable to resist the husky request and to deny himself what he wanted the most Leon surrendered to his pleasure and came hard.

"Your turn", the second order had barely reached Leon's ears when Gwaine spilled his release over his back with a bitten back cry of joy. "Now that is the only kind of filth I want to hear and see you two create." 

With the lesson done Arthur left them to their glow of post orgasmic bliss, seemingly untouched himself. Leon though had no doubt their King had seen to his own satisfaction. On some nights all Arthur needed to get off was to watch Leon come apart without his aid and upon his command. Even when on this occasion the knight had not touched himself he had still submitted to Arthur's will.


	4. Lesson four

It was only after the third lesson when Gwaine realised Arthur's excuses to punish both Leon and him were flimsy at best and downright self centred at worst. Why did the King insist on taking them apart in such a private way when a visit to the dungeons was the more obvious choice? What did Gwaine miss? 

The more he thought about it the less he believed he stood alone in his greed for more of their heated encounters. Never before these so-called lessons had Gwaine looked at a man with so much longing to be fucked at his mercy. If anything the memory of everything Arthur and Leon had done to him made the nights he slept alone seem even lonelier. He could not even look at his fellow knights in the same, innocent way he used to observe them without wondering if any of them knew the secrets he did.

Gwaine had never been the jealous type. Live and let live was his motto. He did not care if the woman he slept with was a virgin or not, and sometimes not even if she was married or not. What he shared with them was for one night only and it would change nothing. His freedom remained his as did their reputation stay theirs, because even in his boldest stories he would not reveal their identity. He was wild, sure, reckless even… but never careless about such matters. 

His reputation to flirt preceded him however and Gwaine could not help but wonder if that was why the king drew his focus on him. What was it about Arthur that pulled him closer to him with the intent to push his buttons and risk yet another confrontation? Did he truly want these lessons so bad? Never mind, he was not brave enough to face the answer.

But as the days passed by and they blurred into nothing worth mentioning Gwaine found he wanted it badly and he knew he was doomed. Every single training session left him hard, just because he watched Arthur and Leon move together. Every council meeting left him with an aching need to run so he could no longer hear the two men speak. Gods, he had it bad! What would he have to do to trigger another lesson? Would he have to be inventive, or was it enough to fake sleep during a council meeting? Only one way to find out, except that he fell asleep for real…

"My chambers now!" Three words woke him up so fast his head spun.

"Sire?"

Arthur shook his head, "Leon, make him follow my order." Even as he stormed off and Leon looked chastised enough for them both Gwaine knew he was done for.

Wordless and still feeling somewhat groggy (if he were honest) Gwaine followed Leon into the royal chambers. Tense silence lingered until Arthur asked, "Am I really that boring?"

Before Gwaine could put his foot into it Arthur held up his hand, "No wait. Do not even dare answer it; I am not in the mood. I have half a mind to lock you up in the dungeons this time. Give me one good reason why I should not."

"I…", for once Gwaine was rendered speechless. "I am sorry", he then said plain and simple. 

Arthur smiled unexpectedly, a look of amusement in his eyes. "You never cease to amaze me, but tell me… do you understand why I have to punish you?"

Gwaine could only nod. The joy he felt at being on the brink of a lesson warred with the short moment of sadness he saw shine through Arthur's brisk manners. "I should not have disappointed you Arthur, it is just… it has been a long day and even on the best of days Lord Aldwyn is boring as hell. His voice and the way he goes on and on about taxes…" Gwaine shuddered in the memory of another wasted afternoon.

To his stunned surprise Arthur threw back his head and laughed. It made him look young and beautiful at once. Gwaine could not help the lust that stirred deep inside at seeing Arthur in this whole new light of innocent youth. Sometimes amongst all the seriousness of his royal demeanour it was hard to see how his King was just another young man, not so very much unlike himself.

In a flash Arthur's cloak of royal demeanour returned, "You can not speak of your Lords like this, Gwaine. "Once more it is your choice, a lesson or a night of discomfort."

"If you put it like that", Gwaine pretended to set out to leave. He stopped dead in his tracks though when he saw Arthur fiddle with his ring. In a flash he realised the truth; they each feared for their hearts in the risky game they had started on a whim. One wrong move and the bridge of trust they had so carefully build could shatter apart. No, Gwaine did not want to lose it, did not want to be the one held responsible.

"Just kidding", he smiled and turned back to face Arthur. "I am a knight, your knight. I shall not waver from your punishment, Sire."

Arthur stepped into his personal space, "You don't even know what this lesson will bring."

"It does not matter, for I trust you… and Leon." There… he had said it.

The three of them met in a stare of growing lust and then they kissed, fiercely and without holding back. Once they came up for air Arthur panted, "Lesson four it is then."

With nervous anticipation Gwaine waited while he watched Arthur take off his chainmail and armour, helped calmly by Leon. In turn Arthur helped Leon get rid of all the protective gear he wore. They both remained silent throughout, aside from the odd chaste kiss.

Unsure if he was permitted to do anything at all Gwaine stayed where he was. He breathed a sigh of relief when finally they came back over to him to release him of the heavy load of his armour. The only sound in the royal chambers now was metal falling to the floor. Nimble fingers continued with his tunic and then his breeches, until Gwaine stood naked between the two men. 

"This lesson is about accepting your position. Are you ready to do that, Gwaine? The two of us are going to take you from the inside out and you will allow us."

Unsure of what Arthur offered to him Gwaine looked to Leon for help, but his friend had walked off to undress further and to light a few candles. "Alright…", he sealed his fate.

Eager hands wrapped around his backside to pull him closer. Once more they kissed, their lips crashing together in a feverish attempt to please. Gwaine gladly opened his mouth to allow Arthur entry. Their tongues met in a sloppy dance of sweet sensations. Through the haze of bliss Gwaine belatedly noticed how Leon had returned to rid Arthur of his remaining clothes.

All naked at last they wrapped around each other, hands caressing where ever they could reach until Arthur broke the kiss. "Bed… now…", he panted. His order received no argument. In a blur of motion and the odd giggle they tumbled onto the large royal bed. 

Gwaine rejoiced in the way he could touch both men and get away with it. A bit unsure he waited for the catch. Where was his punishment in this? He did not know and the longer the two men touched him the less he cared. Maybe it was better if he just took what he could get before Arthur burst his bubble.

Free to kiss and grope Gwaine wrapped his hand around Leon's cock. He had never touched a man in this way before, but he did know how he liked it himself… so all he had to do was copy the times he had been left to his own hand. Sliding his thumb over the slit he was rewarded with a groaned, "Yes, that's it." 

Encouraged by the compliment he pulled and then slid back down teasingly slow. Another moan and he repeated his move, and again… and again. He watched as Leon squirmed, his hips moving into his fist so he could get more friction. "Please", the near desperate moan had Gwaine squirm in turn.

"He looks hot like this, so submissive", Arthur sounded as turned on as Gwaine felt. When the half whisper ended in a lick against his ear shell he shivered with want.

"Please, Arthur. Want you…"

"I got you", came the next whisper. The three words had barely registered when Arthur pushed a finger inside Gwaine's tight opening. The now familiar burn of being breeched had him moan in pleasure. Gods yes, he wanted this… whatever this turned out to be.

No longer worried he let go of his fears. Relaxing around the finger which pushed and pulled inside of him he happily welcomed another digit. To his delight Arthur curled them into his most sensitive spot. He groaned and pushed against the intrusion in a needy plea for more. Happily he lost himself to the pressure Arthur built up inside of him in answer.

With his unoccupied hand Arthur softly squeezed his arse, "Open up for us, Gwaine. Relax and let us do the hard work. Can you do that?"

"Yes", he groaned out just when Arthur pushed in hard with three fingers. He had a feeling there was more to the request than his now fuzzy brain could comprehend and while it put him on edge a little he did not want to question it. So far his two friends had given him all he could ever want in the bedchambers… and more, so he was sure they would not let him down today.

"So tight, but not for much longer", Arthur promised huskily. 

Gwaine moaned into Leon's mouth as they kissed once more. He sure could get used to the firm lips on his and the assured way they took from him what they wanted. As they kissed Leon wrapped a hand around his cock. At a maddening pace it fisted him, while a thumb slipped over his tip on every alternating stroke. Gwaine grasped a hold of what he could and when his fingers wrapped around the strong hips of his friend he embraced his position.

The smell of massage oil filled his nose and it added to the strangeness of his still unclear punishment. Stuck between two hard, eager bodies he writhed and moaned, unable and unwilling to fight their intense attention. 

Leon kept his eyes on his; silent in his need to watch Gwaine unravel. After a while Leon rolled onto his back. Hungrily Gwaine stared at the proud erect cock he sported. His hand sought to touch it and he was happy when Leon let him. Gently he slid his finger into his slit, smearing the precome that had gathered there. 

"Stop", Arthur breathed from behind him. "I want you to ride him."

"Wha… what?", Gwaine stammered, his eyes no doubt wide in shock.

"Reward and punishment, it is a fine line to walk", Arthur grinned as he helped Gwaine onto his hunches. "Straddle him and lower yourself. I will help guide you down on him."

Unable to resist his curiosity of what it felt like doing it this way Gwaine did as told. Once he straddled Leon between his knees he simply let Arthur guide him down. He was not even aware of the fact he held his breath, until it escaped him with a groan as Leon slipped inside of him far easier than he had expected him to. "Gods"

"Good?" Arthur sounded far too smug, yet Gwaine did not have the wits about him to wipe the smile of his face. He simply answered him by rolling his hips to try and get more of a good thing. It was enough for Arthur to wrap his hands around his hips in encouragement. "Take him, ride his cock for me."

Moving up and down Gwaine complied. It just felt too good to object. He did not even resist when Arthur pushed against his lower back in an urge to let him lean forward a little. Oh God, the change of angle felt so insanely good. Now every single time he lowered himself he felt Leon's cock brush against his prostate and it slowly tore him apart. He wanted more so he set a faster pace… until unexpectedly something pressed in along the hardness trapped inside of him. 

"Arthur…", his question sounded too much like a moan of "please more" even to his own ears. 

Below him Leon grinned and as he looked down he saw Leon grab his hand. "You can take him too", he encouraged with a shiver of lust in his voice which betrayed Arthur's wicked finger affected him as well. "Slowly now, brace yourself. Do not move too fast. Wait for what is to come", the hand in his grounded him. 

Gwaine rocked slowly, welcoming the wicked finger in spite of his earlier fear it was too much. The added pressure had his spine tingle and he wanted it, in spite of the fact he did not know how to take more of it. When the finger retreated Gwaine whined, but as the sound left his throat the digit came back with a companion. Oh no, what was it Leon had said? 

"Easy", Leon offered when he bucked. The hand in his squeezed him. "It will be so good…"

"You should see yourself, loosening up for me", Arthur added.

Gwaine bowed his head, panting harshly as the pressure of his shameless need built to a level beyond impossible. He barely moved now, afraid to break his resolve to take what was dished out to him. 

"Nearly there", Arthur promised as he retreated his fingers, leaving Gwaine feel more empty than he had a right to with Leon still hard inside of him. 

Gwaine almost jumped when he felt a second tip brush against his entrance. Could he do this? He breathed trough his nose and almost crushed the hand that still held his for support while Arthur began to push into him next to Leon. Excruciatingly slow Gwaine felt himself give way to take his punishment like he swore himself he would. It burned and yet he wanted it, welcomed the sweet friction that came along with the ever growing pressure. 

Another inch and suddenly Arthur had slid his cock into him all the way. "You did it", the awe in his voice did not pass Gwaine by. 

"Please", Gwaine panted through the pained pleasure. "Make it good, do it."

Arthur moved, shallow thrusts in and out of his body. Every single caress added on the raw want that set Gwaine on fire. He felt so stretched, so wide open and vulnerable… and it was so perfect. To be able to let go like this; Gods, how had he not known such a tormenting bliss could even exist?

Another push into him and this time Gwaine rolled his hips against Arthur. More he wanted… somehow still more of this exquisite raw feeling of almost being split in half. He leaned on his elbows for leverage to push himself back even harder on the two cocks inside of him. It tore him apart, but he could not stop himself. More, harder and faster… he pushed back sharper and sharper to somehow try to get the cocks to go even deeper.

Though he was left untouched for a long time Gwaine knew he had no need for touches. The powerful thrusts against his prostrate were enough. Each one added to the next, the burn of passion so bright he lost himself to it entirely. Mercilessly he fucked himself back onto his lover's cocks, more than ready to take every bit of this sexual punishment and then some. More than anything in life he wanted to come like this, writhing around the sinful thickness of two joint lovers.

Once more Gwaine pushed back as hard as he could manage and as he took both men back inside to the hilt he felt the edges of his consciousness blur with a sharp burst of joy. He had done it, taken his punishment like a man. With a shout of pure ecstasy and accomplishment he let go of the tension that had build deep within him

Exhausted he wanted to collapse, but Leon in his solid presence continued to hold him up. Gwaine felt his muscles squeeze around the cocks buried deep inside of him and he could not help the shivers of lust it caused while he rode out the waves of his orgasm. In spite of himself he thrust back once more to punish them in return and to his relief he heard his lovers groan out their stunned release. Wetness spilled inside of him, making him shudder with another spasm of aftermath joy.

One by one he felt Arthur and Leon pull their cocks out of him. The sudden strange and cold emptiness made him whine, even though he could take their pressure no more. The moment Leon let go of his firm grip Gwaine collapsed onto him, no longer capable to stay awake. In a trembling mess of bone deep satisfaction he fell asleep right there on the royal bed…


	5. Lesson five

Not quite awake and yet not quite asleep either Arthur dreamt of warm touches and of a wet tongue travelling along his shaft. Lying on his left side he snuggled deeper under the sheets and continued his fantasy. The only part of him which stirred was sucked into a hot wet mouth. A tongue licked around his cock in long strokes as if it wanted to taste of all of him. He shuddered in pleasure. Gods, he wanted more. 

"Don't wanna wake up…" His mumble almost drowned in the chest he curled up against.

He could almost hear Leon whisper, his breath ghosting against the top of his head. "Then don't…"

His fantasy turned to long fingers, which were about to breech him. For a moment it felt like it was real, as if the two digits trailing along the cleft of his arse were actually on their way to open him up in the way he wanted to. Arthur wriggled, begging for more with a small thrust of his hips. "Please…"

Slippery with his own massage oil the fingers did as asked. Sweet burning friction took away his breath, but he did not care that his needy lust made him grow even harder. Other fingers wrapped around him and they curled into a fist. Up and down they went along his cock, in tune with his need. Slowly Arthur moved his hips to match their teasing. Unsure which sensation he wanted more, the fingers in his arse or the hand wrapped around his shaft, he was happy to welcome both. 

Sure he liked to be in charge, often craved it even to command a man to open up for him. But now, here in his drowsy state, Arthur wanted something different. Never when he was awake would he admit he needed to let go at times, that he sometimes wanted nothing more than to be loved and held… to not be in charge for a while. No, outside this dream he was the King and as such he could not show these emotions. A king had to be strong for as long as he ruled. He had not even dared to admit to Leon how he wished he could just be… and not command his knight to follow his lead. 

In his fantasy he let go of his royal mask. In his fantasy he was pliant to the will of another and he would surrender to the primal need of being fucked into oblivion. While he dished it out strong and unyielding to others he secretly wished for the men in his dream to take him so slow that it would take him a long while to come. The one time he got what he wanted he needed it to last…

Every touch was deliberate, soft in contact and yet powerful in the sensations they pulled out of his slowly waking body. Someone bit gently into the sensitive flesh of his thigh while fingers curled into his prostate. A spark of pleasure wrecked through his body, travelling up his spine and straight into his cock, which was still trapped in the wicked fist.

So good, so what he needed… could this dream get any hotter? Arthur writhed further onto the fingers buried within him. Someone chuckled against his back. Was it Gwaine? He wanted it to be so… and so in his dream it was. That man, so handsome… and so infuriating had pushed him so far lately. His lessons were a dangerous game the three of them now played together. Would it cost him what he had with Leon? Or did Gwaine really fit in? If last night was anything to go by then it was a done deal, but Arthur dared not hope that his most secret wish of being involved with men who shared his kinky desires had come true.

With a sloppy sound of wet slickness the fingers retreated from his tight channel and it left him feel utterly bereft. "No… please", he begged them. 

"Shhh… I have you", the deep voice of the man on his mind whispered. "Sleep on and you will get your wish."

Arthur smiled, lost to his drowsy fantasy which somehow felt more real to him than any other dream he ever had. How would it feel to wake up to the scene he envisioned? What if for once his dream of submission came true?

Firm lips crushed softly and yet needy against his. A tongue sought entrance and he embraced it with his own. So good, Leon's kisses were like nothing else. They took him apart, unravelled his need in blinding sparks of arousal.

They fitted and worked so well together, the quiet Leon with the passionate Gwaine. While their personalities were in sharp contrast Arthur sensed their sexual needs were not so different. Both were so beautiful when they came apart under his orders and both were so generous in their loyalty and trust of him that he felt deeply awed. 

Arthur could see them now, teasing him in his sleep. Gwaine would be bold and show Leon the way to pleasing their King. If anyone knew how to push his limits it was his newest knight. Gwaine would not even have needed to say a word to bring Leon into his actions, because Arthur had no doubt his half asleep body had betrayed him.

He allowed a hand to lift his leg and bend it, so his opening was more exposed. Soon the tip of Gwaine's cock rested against his entrance. Gods he wanted it to breech him, to take him agonizing inch by agonizing inch. There… it slid inside, slowly as if afraid he would wake up. Burrowing his face deeper into the chest before him Arthur bit his lip in anticipation. The oil slick shaft slipped passed his rim and it pushed onwards, deeper with every shallow breath Arthur dared to let go of. He writhed in his need to feel all of it. "Hmmm", his voice gave way to the fact he woke up now. 

With sudden awareness he realised his dream was not a dream at all. Gwaine had readied him to be fucked while he slept and he had pushed inside before Arthur could protest, not that he had wanted to. Everything he had longed for in his fantasy was his right here… and now. "Gwaine!" His mock protest came out on a whine, because at that precise moment the cock inside him pulled out in one go.

"Lesson five… payback is a bitch", Gwaine no doubt meant it as a joke, but his voice sounded hoarse still after last night and so it came out sexy to Arthur's ears.

"I am in over my head with you, aren't I?"

"Yes, Milord."

The breathless sound of his title had Arthur moan, he could not help himself. "Good, I had hoped you would keep me on edge."

"Oh, indeed I will…" The tantalizing friction as Gwaine filled him back up again teasingly slow had Arthur cry out in need. 

"Please Gwaine, make it last. Take me as slow as you can."

"Not your lesson, Sire. But indeed I will… and then Leon will too."

"But I can't last that long", Arthur moaned as Gwaine continued his slow thrust deeper into him, all the while brushing against all the right places. 

His only answer was an evil cackle, until Leon whispered against his ear, "Gwaine took off his necklace. You will bend for the both of us, Sire. We have excused you from your duties, so we have all day."

Arthur reached out and he grabbed Leon by his curls to pull his face close to his. "How did he know to tie me and open me as I slept?"

"I told him if he wanted a challenge he should not wait for you to wake."

"You never said why", Gwaine grunted while he pulled in and out of Arthur in the same maddening pace once more.

"No I did not. Arthur, do you remember that one hot day last summer when we went swimming and we rested on the banks of the river afterwards? You were all wet, naked and I could not stop myself. I rained kisses all over you and for a long time we touched to arouse, but we were so lazy and we almost fell asleep. It was all I could do not to come right away when you curled into me and ordered me sleepily to do it. Remember what you asked?" 

"Take me slow, so I don't wake until I am ready to." Arthur smiled, in memory of that day and how it seemed he had shown his hand after all.

"You begged me even to take you deep, to make it last until the sun set. It was you who showed me how to tie a man so he could not come. When I was inside you it felt so right. You were so pliant and relaxed as if you were in a trance. Just like you were before you woke up just now. Gods, Arthur, do you have any idea how gorgeous you look when you are asleep? It's no wonder Gwaine could not resist."

Even while Arthur pulled Leon in for a kiss he knew he had lost his heart to his knight… and to an equel extend Gwaine as well. Gwaine who now made them relive that moment, who showed he was just as eager to share his sexual fantasies with his lovers.

"Your secret is safe with us", Leon said as they came up for air. "But you do understand this lesson is to remind you of how sometimes you need us to take control of your body." 

Wide eyed in his joy Arthur tried to look at Gwaine, who smiled wickedly even as he once more rolled his hips. Riding out the resulting wave of ecstasy Arthur moaned. When finally he found his voice he breathed, "There is no turning back after this… are you truly happy with that?"

Gwaine bend over slightly to kiss his nose, "Have been ever since that first damned lesson you gave me. Now stop talking." Another chaste kiss on the bridge of his nose took away the edge of the grunted reply. 

Turning his face around Arthur burrowed onto the cock inside him while he rested his cheek on the mattress. With a smile of content he let Leon pet his hair, kiss his cheeks one at the time and then play with his nipples. Soft touches both all over his skin and inside his body made him sigh in pleasure. They were tearing him apart teasingly slow and it felt so damned good it made him want so much more of it.

Deeper and slightly faster now Gwaine stretched him. His every thrust had Arthur writhe and moan in sheer pleasure. He moved his hips in perfect canter to Gwaine's and the friction against his prostate wrecked him on each roll. He wanted it slow, asked for it even, but the longer it lasted the more he wanted to come. The fine line of pleasure and pain began to blur as his arousal grew. He was so hard it hurt, but indeed a quick check had confirmed the necklace was where it was and that he could not come because of it. He felt himself dangle on the edge and incapable of falling over.

The cock inside him pulled out slowly and then out of nowhere it slammed back in so fast he saw stars. "Gwaine!" His only answer was a repeat of the actions… and another. Not even remotely chastised the knight was so lost to his own need for release that his pace faltered and his moans increased as he got himself off. 

"Such a lovely arse. I knew it. You can take it as well as you dish it out. You are such a good slut, taking me like this and yet unable to come. So pliant and so needy. The sounds you make as I fuck you…", Gwaine rambled now. Every word of filth had Arthur shiver with need. And every word came with an unsteady thrust that took away his breath.

"Arthur…", one last shout and Arthur felt Gwaine come deep inside of him. Sticky wetness filled him and as Gwaine slipped out so did his seed. 

A loud whine filled the room and it took Arthur a glance over at Leon to realise it had torn out of his own throat. His lover grinned knowingly and he kissed him on his lips. As they parted Leon promised, "I will take you now and when I am ready so will you be."

Arthur nodded his answer eagerly. Gods yes, he wanted this.

Two pairs of strong hands turned him around, so he lay on his other side facing Gwaine. "Hey", the knight offered with a content and somewhat boyishly shy smile. 

Arthur pulled him closer to kiss him firm on the lips. "Thank you", he said when he had caught his attention… or rather he moaned, because at that precise time Leon pushed inside of him in one go.

"Slowly", Gwaine reminded him.

Leon grinned while he slowed down. The immediate reaction had Arthur smile, because just as he thought Leon had remained submissive to them both and Gwaine had taken his position of control, even though only for today. They had found their places it seemed and that boded well for their future lessons… if you could still call them that.

To his annoyance Leon seemed to almost take it slower. Every thrust into him had his toes curl and his nerves on fire. "Please", his moans fell short as the pace remained the same. In and out ever so slow, filling him and leaving him feel wide open and vulnerable. Yes, he had wanted this, but only once… not twice… and surely not with that damned necklace to bind him to this wicked fate. 

Another brush of hard cock against his sensitive prostate left him writhe in pure anguished bliss. "Please Leon, end it… end me…"

Still no other reaction than a repeat of the fire set off inside him. "I can't… please."

In his ear Gwaine continued using his dirty tongue. His breath tickled along the sensitive skin behind it as he spoke, "If the people could see their King now, begging and helplessly writhing on his bed. You take him so well, like you did me. Would you let another man fuck you if we wanted you to? I bet you could do this all day, want it even. Just nothing but cocks inside your tight arse."

"Gwaine!" And just like that it did not matter to Arthur if he was bound or not, and that they all thought he could not come… because the silver chain let go and so did he in answer. The edges turned white as Arthur came hard, his arse muscles trapping Leon deep inside of him.

"Sire…", the groaned title announced Leon had no other choice but to follow him over the edge. The vice like grip of his need had triggered his knight to spill as well. Like one they let go and they knew it was done. In five lessons they had educated Gwaine, maybe not to be the knight they wanted him to be, but instead he was the lover they could not bear to be without and the one passionate soul who glued them together forever.


End file.
